Beautiful
by Caramel Rain
Summary: SetoxSerenity She was pounding on a glasshouse. Pounding to escape the glasshouse of his love. Pounding to escape her glasshouse of love. She couldn’t escape. He just wouldn’t let her go.


**Beautiful**

By: Caramel

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else for that matter of fact. (Do these disclaimers annoy anyone else or is it just me?)

A/N: This is a piece that I had posted earlier on, but was for some reason, unknown to me, it was deleted. I revised some parts, but the fundaments are the same.

So here it is, again!

Summary: She was pounding on a glasshouse, pounding, pounding, and pounding. Pounding to escape the glasshouse of his love. Pounding to escape her glasshouse of love. She couldn't escape. He just wouldn't let her go.

Italics are all the things that Kaiba said to her before. They're sort of like flashbacks.

It was a rainy day, a perfect day for staying in bed late and whispering sweet nothings into a loved one's ear, a perfect day for curling up with a novel beside the fireplace, a perfect day for romance.

Romance didn't happen.

She was crying.

_Stay. I love you. It will be just like before. Stay. I will love you. It will be just like before. Stay. I can love you. It will be just like before._

It was the same. It was always the same.

He would abuse her. He would rape her. He would love her.

She let him.

She would try to leave and he would make her stay. No, that wasn't quite right, she would make her stay.

She drove. She kept driving. The rain was beating down violently on her murky windshield and the ominous clouds mocked her gleefully as her broken heart and tattered body lay waste in the stiff clothing and damaged skin.

But it didn't matter much.

She loved him. He loved her. Nothing was wrong.

Yet everything was wrong.

Every kiss, every touch, every hurt was dipped in the sensual delight of wrong and right. The fervor they held for one another was interminable, or rather he would not allow for it to be terminated.

He was controlling and manipulative.

She told herself she would leave after one more night, one more night of burning passion, of loving hate. One more night of need, then she would leave.

She didn't leave. He could easily make her succumb to his everything, and she was willing to release the weak and futile will she held in her small insignificant fists.

_Why would you leave? We're beautiful. You and me we're beautiful. It's always going to be you and me Serenity, in the end just you and me._

_Because you love me, and I love you. We're beautiful; I make you feel beautiful._

He would whisper those words into her ears, and they would make love.

She never could leave.

Until tonight.

He killed her brother.

He killed her brother.

He killed her brother.

The one person that was she could run back, the one person that she could call family.

The one person that she loved possibly even more than... him.

He had been in another one of his jealous rage, shouting disgusting words of accusation about an incestuous relationship that had never existed. He didn't care that he was hurting her.

Maybe he should of.

She was stronger this time, stronger than she had ever been before. She could feel the heat in her soul. It was strapping, surging, and sweltering. She was strong.

Perhaps she could leave this time.

_You need me. When I hold you, I can feel you needing me. We're beautiful. We'll always be beautiful. You and me. Forever_

Nothing lasts forever. Nothing Lasts Forever.

Not Forever.

_We'll never change, not you and me. The world can crumble and falter, civilizations can fall to ruins, but we won't change. We won't crumble, and we won't fall. Because you love me and I love you._

He's haunting her. She's trying to heal.

He's won't let her.

He's not here.

She can't heal.

She turns.

_You'll come back. You always come back, because we're beautiful. You and I. We're beautiful._

She slowly trudged up the staircase that led to his bedroom, a path that she had long been familiar with.

He's standing in the doorway. He looked beautiful. He always looked beautiful. Too beautiful. It made her sick.

"I knew you would come back." He said smirking.

He always had to be right. It was part of his nature.

She couldn't stand it.

"Kiss me." She seemed to be pleading with him as tears reluctantly settled down her checks.

Beautiful tears.

He strokes his hand to her chin tenderly and slowly before drawing her into his familiar embrace. For the last time.

She shot him.

I still love you.

"You're still beautiful."

"We're still beautiful."

The End 

Anyways, I would love feedback from you guys, and I would like to know if it's good, bad, or if it should just be burnt and crucified. I know this is a huge step away from R. Comedy, but I always felt that if Seto and Serenity did get together (in my dreams), then it would probably be a very passionate relationship that would just be oozing with psychotic issues, that would make an awesome soap opera.

That was my take on the angst SXS. I hope you guys like it!

-Caramel


End file.
